Brothers
by Greengrenade96
Summary: After being seperated from a young age Matthew doesnt recognise his brother whom had just transfered to his school from America. Charmed by his dazzling looks and kind heart, matthew quickly falls for him, but how long will it take for him to discover who Alfred really is. Highschool au with FACE family.
1. Chapter 1

Our papa and dad were sitting me and Alfred down on the couch, crouching in front of us with soft expressions.

"Now boys we need to have a talk. Matthew you're six this year and Alfred you're seven so I expect you to set an example and for both of you to listen like good boys." Dad began, glancing over at papa anxiously.

"Ah chéris, You have noticed that me and your dad have been fighting a lot recently oui?" Papa asked, to which both me and Alfred nodded.

"Well your dad is going to move out for a little while and Alfred, you'll be going with him. Me and you, Matthew will be staying here." He explained slowly before the room fell silent. Alfred was the first to break it, tears already pooling in his eyes.

"You can't do this, we're brothers! We have to stay together, how can I be Mattie's hero if I'm not around!"

"I know that, but we think it will be for the best. It's only for a little while and you can come and visit Mathieu whenever you want to." Papa tried to sooth him, reaching out to touch his cheek but Alfred slapped his hand away before turning and latching onto me.

"Now, now, Alfred don't make this harder then it needs to be." Dad said, reaching out to pull Alfred off of me but being stopped by papa.

"Why don't we let them say their goodbyes, I'll help you load the rest of Alfred's stuff into your car." Papa said, standing and walking from the room. Dad stood watching us for a moment before following after papa. My reaction came a little late but suddenly I was sobbing along with Alfred, clinging to him.

Eventually we cried ourselves out, still clinging to each other and emitting the odd sniffle, although the thought of not seeing Alfred daily still hurt. Alfred suddenly started wiggling about in my arms until he was free, crawling off to the bottom of the couch to grab his stuffed polar bear. He gave it a big squeeze before he pushed it onto my lap.

"H-Here, he'll protect you when I'm not here Mattie." Alfred said, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged me again. Dad and papa walked back in, both giving us sad looks before dad finally spoke up.

"Okay Alfred, it's time to go." Alfred just peeked his head out from my shoulder to glare at our dad, his grip tightening around me and in turn mine tightened around him.

After a while of dad trying to convince Alfred to come quietly he eventually lost his temper, grabbing Alfred around the waist and hauling him over his shoulder. Alfred screamed the whole way to the car, kicking and trying to get free. I could only stand and watch from the doorway as my Alfie was taken away, eventually turning my face away and crying into papa's pant leg as the car pulled away. The last time I would see my brother.

I bolted upright in bed, my face was wet and my breathing ragged. I'd had that dream again, the one I could never even remember properly, it was already so fuzzy. I knew it was about my brother, from the time he had left, which was roughly 10 years ago now, I was 16. But I couldn't remember much at all from that time period in my life, I could barely even remember his face any more. It was sad. Papa didn't keep any photos, it made him sad remembering Arthur, so I didn't ask.

I sighed and leaned over to give my stuffed polar bear kumajiro, one of the only things I had left from my brother, a hug before sliding out of bed. I would have to hurry to keep from being late for school. So I grabbed the first clothes at the top of my drawer, which happened to be jeans, a shirt and my comfiest red hoodie, before I jogged down the stairs. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen where I found Papa, he was at the stove turning it on and getting out a frying pan.

"Morning Mathieu~ I'm making omelets for breakfast." He called way too cheerfully for this time in the morning.

"Morning papa, uh I'm not really hungry today. And anyway I'll be late if I don't leave now."

"Mathieu, you don't eat enough." He stated simply, but did not try to force me to stay. I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder before walking out the door and making my way to school.

It was a friday so when I arrived at school I had expected it to be quieter, half the school usually skipping the last day of the week, but I could barely get through the doors which were packed with chattering, giggling girls. I glanced around at the small handful of guys hanging around outside, not brave enough to try and get inside, and recognised one of the other shy guys from my class and shuffled over to him.

'Hey Kiku, know what's going on?' He turned and smiled politely, replying in a soft tone.

'Ah good morning Matthew, I hope you are well. From what I've overheard there is a new student -he's from America- and. Well. The girls seem pleased…'

'Think they're going to move anytime soon?' I questioned and continued when he shook his head. 'Well I'm _not_ being late to class, excuse me.'

Wading through a crowd was not easy when you were a foot taller than them and as thin as a beanstalk, but once I got through the doors and crawled under someone's arm I managed to get my back to the wall. Now all I had to do was slowly shuffle my way around the edge of the room and I could get to class on time. Being tall also gave me a good view and it seemed that the schools whole female population was crammed in here, on the opposite side of the room was the school's elderly receptionist and a young man bent over the desk signing paperwork. Curiosity got the better of me and I paused for a moment to look, hunched over as he was I could tell he was tall, with a bedhead of sunshine coloured locks. He wore a Brown Leather jacket and a white T, with casual lowriding jeans.

I was about to continue my shuffle when he looked up and grinned, sending the whole room into a chaos of girls screeching. Perfect opportunity to escape, but I couldn't resist a peek. His face was all sharp angles and sun kissed skin, sparkling blue eyes and perfect white teeth. A models face almost if not for the funky crook to his nose. I now understood everyone's reaction, he was drool worthy and his grin told me he knew it.

Startled, I ducked my head and hurried around the corner of the room, finally free of the crowd. It was like he had looked right at me, and then I realised DUH! He probably was looking at I was the only guy in a room full of woman cooing over him. Wow, way to be inconspicuous Matthew. Now to hurry to class and avoid new guy forever.

My plan didn't really go so well, new guy decided he wanted to sit with me for lunch. I had sat in the far corner of the cafeteria with my packed lunch, not paying any attention as no one ever sat next to me, but then the chair was scraping across the floor next to me and he suddenly appeared. He was wearing spectacles, something I hadn't noticed earlier and they were speckled with rain.

'Hey there, mind if I sit?' He asked, shooting me that dazzling grin which only grew brighter when I shook my head. I couldn't help but stare, dazed, as he ruffled a hand through damp hair making it even wilder. Something in me just _shivered_.

'It ain't always gonna rain is it?' He quizzed, glancing over with an almost moody pout. He had a slight drawl to some of his words leading me to believe he was from the south which would explain his deep tan, but still main brain couldn't managed to form any actual words and I just stared, utterly dumbfounded. He stared back for a long uncomfortable moment before turning to dig his lunch out, but I could hear him chuckling.

Great. He thought I was some kind of idiot. Quickly turning away, I took some deep breaths and tried to compose myself a little. Maybe if I just didn't look at him it would be easier.

'H-Hi I'm m-mathew.' I mumbled before quickly taking a bit of my sandwich, the sooner I finished the sooner I could run away without seeming weird. I felt the weight of his gaze suddenly on me again, waiting for me to look up for a long moment before hurriedly replying.

'Oh um, Hey I'm Alfred… I just moved here with my dad cos he wants to be closer to his family, he's like, Brithish. But I'm _American'_ He chattered away, emphasising that last part and needing no input from me to continue. 'Anyway yeah that sucks cos England sucks and Rain sucks and I can't do anything about it until I'm 18-'

'Wait!' I interrupted, looking up surprised before blushing heavily at my outburst. 'Oh um, you're not, um, 18?' Because he really looked it, stubble already heavily dusted his jaw and he just screamed confidence.

'Oh pfft, nope just 17 but yeah I know, I look old, the ladies love it.' He chucked, waggling his eyebrows in a way that looked so ridiculous I couldn't help but laugh softly.

Everything about him was just very disarming, he made you feel relaxed, every flash of that charming grin had you smiling back. Despite his somewhat… intimidating good-looking he was actually quite goofy. And one hell of a chatterbox. I found I didn't hurry to leave after I finished eating, in fact we were there chatting until the dinner ladies shuffled us out.

'So uh hey, which part of this tiny hell hole do you live anyway?' He asked, coming to a halt in the emptying corridors, I was going to be late.

'Oh um 24, Mill Lane.' I rattled off, awkwardly shuffling down the corridor trying to keep him moving.

'Oh snap, I live at 32. Bit of a trek since its a country road but hey, maybe I could walk you to school on Monday?' I froze in surprise and flushed, peeking up at him as he was just slightly taller.

'Yeah sure, I'd um… I'd like that.' I replied softly. His grin was blinding as we parted into our respective classrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend had been like torture, I couldn't wait to see him again, couldn't wait to see if he'd remember to turn up on monday morning. I was so used to being forgotten. I was too restless to do anything, thoughts full of golden hair and bright smiles. Sunday hockey practice had passed in a blur and I'd been sent off after the third time I crashed into someone, leaving me with more bruises than usual. But finally it was monday.

I'd gotten up way too early -unable to sleep- and it had left dark ring under my eyes. That paired with the fact I had a bruise on my chin had driven me to sneak into my papa's room to steal some concealer. Gross stuff really but very much needed, I actually cared how I looked for once. Following that example, I had donned some more 'fitted' black jeans than I was used to and actually bothered to wash my red hoodie. Even including all that into my usual morning routine, I was still ready an hour early and had spent the whole time sat at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the door.

It was now 8:30 and I was officially going to be late, something that hadn't happened in years. I guess he really wasn't going to show up. A dejected sigh passed through my lips as I hauled myself up, maybe if I ran I could make it on time. But as I threw the front door open to a cold, drizzling England, I came almost nose to nose with a damp American.

"Woah… Morning." He stated, stepping back in surprise. My heart practically soared.

"Good Morning!" I beamed back, stepping out and locking the door behind me before following him as we began our journey.

"Good morning? Are you joking? It's raining again… Messing up my style." He whined as he raised a hand to fidget with tousled locks.

"Your hair's supposed to look like that…?" He shot me a dirty look and hip checked me before replying.

"Says the one wearing concealer… It's dripping by the way." Of course. It was raining. I am dumb.

I rummaged in my bag for some tissues to wipe at my face, hurrying to catch up thereafter.

"I don't u-usually wear it-" I stammered, quick to explain myself. "I had some bruises on my face from Hockey practice."

"You play Hockey? Nice, although you don't seem the type. I play football… Or um, American football. Not sure I want to try out England's pansy version."

"Could try rugby." I suggested, stuffing the now gross tissue into my pocket. It was then that I caught sight of the time on my watch, five minutes until school started and we weren't anywhere near.

"Heck, we're going to be late!"

"Yeah that's kinda the idea, be arsed with school man." He replied, flashing me a lazy grin, not changing his pace at all when I sped up.

"I really hate being late! Hate it when everyone stares as you walk in… Can you please hurry up?" I asked as I cast a critical glance back and saw he was quickly falling behind. His reply was almost too quiet to catch. And surely I'd heard him wrong?

"Naaaah, but feel free to keep walking in front of me in 'those' jeans" I whirled and his gaze quickly flicked up to the sky, wide smirk ever present, but he did speed up to match my pace. The rest of the short journey was in silence, embarrassed silence on my part at least.

ooooooooooooooooooo

I hadn't seen Alfred again all morning, severely disappointed he hadn't been in any of my classes. I had gym next -my least favourite class- and then finally lunch. I was very much hopeful that he'd sit with me again. I had to admit, I was quickly becoming attached to the goofy American.

I wandered into the changing rooms, eyes firmly downcast, and placed my bag on the bench in the far corner. I was so busy trying to yank my clothes free from my bag that I practically jumped when a familiar voice cooed.

"Hey Mattie~"

"A-Alfred! What are you doing here?" I yelped as he put his backpack down beside mine.

"Getting changed for gym?" Snickering as his brows raised, clearly amused at my flustered state. No. This couldn't be happening. Why out of all the classes did it have to be gym we had together. How was I supposed to eve- And then my brain just shut down.

He'd turned away from me and tugged his shirt off, letting it drop to the bench in favor of rooting through his bag. If he hadn't mentioned his sport of choice this morning it would have been obvious now. He had the broadest shoulders I'd ever seen, and that was saying something, I was part of a hockey team. He was lean, each muscle softly defined as it sloped into the next, just as tanned as the rest of him. I was gawking, look complete with mouth hanging open. How was I supposed to sleep at night now?

"Aha!" He declared victoriously, having finally found his PE shirt. His outburst freed me from my stupor and my jaw snapped shut with an audible clack, drawing not only his attention. The wink he shot me at the sight of my expression sent me into a coughing fit in my hurry to look away, face practically catching fire.

"You gotta watch out for him bro, he's a total fag, might molest you or something." Came the nasally voice of my least favorite person in the school -Bradley- getting changed to Alfred's right.

Alfred pulled his shirt on before turning to the guy with frown, asking him.

"Has he actually told you he's gay?"

"Well no, but it's so obvious he is." He spat in reply, looking over Al's shoulder to shoot me a disgusted look.

"Dude don't be a dick, if he hasn't told you then he probably isn't gay. And I'm not your bro." Alfred replied in a cool tone, completely surprising me. No one had ever stood up for me before. No one ever stood up to Brad period, he was one of the popular kids, those who did usually regretted it. That thought was punctuated with the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as if to prove my point, and I discovered that gym with Alfred was worse than I expected.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Mattie! We get to go home early." Alfred crowed as he came out of the principal's office, holding his hand up for a high five, regardless of the disapproving looks sent his way.

"It's not a reward Alfred, I simply don't want you bumping into Bradly again today. Now, both of you shoo, I have to go to the nurse's office to take his statement." Not one to argue with the head teacher, I grabbed my bag and we both hurried out of the school's main entrance.

Brad had only gotten the one punch in -leaving Al with a busted lip- before he'd pretty much gotten his face pummeled. Apparently you didn't mess with Alfred either. Even though he'd only suffered a minor injury I still felt horrible that it was on my behalf. So far we had been walking in silence, brooding on my part, but from what I was gathering it was unusual for him to be so quiet. Was he angry with me? I peeked over at him from the corner of my eye, hoping to judge his mood and finding that he was staring right at me. And yeah, he did look kinda annoyed.

"I'm s-sorry." I quickly squeaked, suddenly becoming very interested in my shoes.

"For what?" He asked, his tone sounding oddly surprised. I shrugged half heartedly in response so he continued. "Does he pick on you a lot?"

"He picks on everyone… And he doesn't like having to share a changing room with a gay guy. None of them do."

"So you are gay?" He questioned softly, and I could only nod in response as a lump suddenly formed in my throat. Was I about to lose the only friend I'd ever had? Would he be as disgusted as everyone else? A warm arm suddenly dropped itself over my shoulder, subtly yet not so subtly pulling me closer as we walked along.

"Well hey don't worry, I'm in your class now, I got your back. I've always wanted to be someone's hero!" He assured me, way to gleefully. I had to keep my gaze firmly down as I felt my eyes prickle. 'My hero'


	3. Chapter 3

We'd walked to school together again this morning before parting ways to go to class with the promise of meeting up again at lunch. I was currently sat in my usual corner in the lunch hall, head snapping up every time I heard the doors swing open. I probably looked ridiculous. Finally he walked in and my heart sank, he had one of the popular girls hanging off his arm like her life depended on it. She lent in real close and said something to him and he replied with a wicked smile and a shake of his head. A pout worked its way onto her face but she relinquished her death grip and flounced off to sit with her friends.

I focused my gaze on a spec on the table before me as he settled into the seat beside me with a cheerful greeting.

"Hey mattie."

"Looks like you made a new friend." I surprised myself by replying, not the words I had intended to say.

"Oh. Yeah that's Abi, she's in like all of my classes."

"She's pretty." I mumbled back, picking my sandwich up to take a glum bite. I'd admit it, I was jealous. Which was completely ridiculous considering I'd know Alfred for all of five days but there it was.

"Pfft, if you say so… Now hurry up and eat your lunch so we can leave before she comes over." He said before he began shovelling his own food into his mouth. I couldn't help but smile softly as I finished my own sandwich. As soon as the last bite disappeared he had an arm around my shoulder and dragged me from the room.

The arm stayed firmly in place as he guided my through the crowded corridors, chatting animatedly about something that had happened in first period, but I wasn't really paying attention. A heavy cologne hung in the air around him and it was intoxicating. I couldn't stop myself from huddling closer to him every few feet, all I could do was pray he didn't notice. I glanced up to see we were coming to the end of a corridor and I froze.

"This isn't the way to class…?"

"Uhhh, yeah about that I was thinking maybe we could go on an adventure instead." He replied with a cheeky grin and I lost track of my thoughts for a moment as his hand slid down my arm, circling my wrist so he could tug me along.

"...Wait. You mean skip class?" I finally realised, he was popping the fire door open and sneaking out onto the gym fields.

"Duh, you don't actually want to go to maths do you?" A roll of his eye like it was the most obvious thing ever, pausing when I only nodded. "Ew. Math is the worst, wouldn't you rather come have fun with me?"

"But I've never skipped class before and what if…" Any resolve I had went up in flames when he turned to look at me, clearly he was a master of puppy dog eyes. There was just no way that anyone, least of all me, could say no to him. All I could do was sigh and follow after him as he lead the way.

We meandered our way down the field, more of a nervous skulk for me what with being terrified of being caught. He didn't seem to care one bit. He threw his bag over the tall green fence when we reached the end, throwing himself over with the same disregard.

"We have to climb?" I complained, slowly scrambling up after him with less than half the grace.

"How else do you escape prison?"

I was too busy to reply. Too busy lowering myself down then sort of just awkwardly clinging there. Had it been this high on the way up? I dangled there for what seemed like an eternity with the soundtrack of Alfred's soft chuckling, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough. But true to his word of being my hero, two huge hands fitted themselves around my hips and I was gently lowered down. That was really… Sweet.

His thumb slipped under my shirt and brushed bare skin as I span to look at him and we both froze instantly. His expression faltered into an unsure look, something I hadn't seen before and that was even sweeter. It didn't last long though, he was quick to slap his trademark grin back in place and step away.

"So you've never missed class before? So I'm your first?" His grin turned filthy and his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"You suck." I squawked back, trying to shove him but he danced backwards with a mad cackle. So I stole his backpack from the floor and ran, my own laughter ringing out as he took chase.


	4. Chapter 4

We had ended up at the ice rink in town, Alfred wanted to practice with my team later and kick my butt, I got the feeling he was the competitive type. What he failed to mention was that he couldn't skate, according to him he always thought it looked easy but had never 'actually' tried it. Alfred spent more than half the time on his arse, and the site of him wobbling around like a baby animal was cute. I on the other hand was gliding around him effortlessly, showing off a little if I admitted it. It felt good having something I was better at. I had always been proud of my skating ability though, often admitting I was better on the ice and a mess on the ground.

It was with that unusual confidence that I skid over to the American just as he had wobbled to his feet, now stood with his limbs locked in place. I wove our hands together and began slowly skating backwards, pulling my companion along.

When I finally worked up the courage to lift his gaze he found the others face a contortion of fear as he squealed.

"Mattie Nooooh!" My own face lit up with glee as I picked up the pace a little, giggling as Alfred began a jerky wobbling fit. The inevitable happened and Alfred fell, dragging me down with him to land in a heap. Quick to take advantage of the situation, he shackled my thin wrists, holding them down above my head.

"You're my prisoner now, the price to pay for your evil deeds."

"And what is the price for my freedom?" I countered with a giggle, peering up at him to level his smirk with a shy one of my own.

"Hmm, I don't know, I want many things." I rolled my eyes at that if only for an excuse to look away, was this flirting? If it was I felt as though I was doing it wrong.

"What's the easiest?" I asked, tongue darting out to nervously swipe at dry lips. His eyes followed the motion and I shivered. The ice was cold ok?

And then we both jumped in surprise as a loud wolf whistle ripped through the air, effectively head butting each other.

We struggled apart and I turned to glare at non other than Gilbert Beilschmidt, smirking over at us from the edge of the rink. Jerk!

"You two look cozy." He called, I hopped up quickly, embarrassed, skating over to him.

"You're a hoser and you know it."

"Just came to tell you practice was starting in five so you should come get changed, didn't realize you were babysitting an imbecile." He sneered. We both peered back over my shoulder to watch Al struggling to his feet. I shoved Gilbert's shoulder so I could step off the ice, a little annoyed at the others attitude, why didn't he like Alfred. Everyone liked Alfred. I turned in time to see him crash into the rinks wall, catching his balance before sticking his hand out with a loud exclamation of.

"Alfred F Jones, nice to meet ya!" Gilbert merely stared at the hand for a moment, rolling his eyes before slinking off towards the changing rooms. Matthew grimaced and followed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alfred had stayed to watch Matthew practice, even though he had assured him he didn't have to and he might get bored. But there he had stayed the whole time, sat on the first row of benches cheering matthew on. It was a new sensation and I couldn't keep the dopey grin off of my face, playing completely on point to try and impress the American further. The whole walk to the nearest diner after practice was filled with Alfred's excited chatter as he praised his shy friend.

"Just so you know, I'm totally gonna learn to skate so I can play against you and kick your butt." Alfred stated confidently as a burger was placed in front of him, me having just ordered a muffin.

"Heh, now that I'd like to see." I said with a smirk, placing my elbows on the table and leaning slightly towards him. He matched my pose, a challenge clear on his face.

"Cocky aren't you?"

"On the ice, yeah, problem?"

"No… It's hot." And just like that I lost the game, sinking back into my chair with an embarrassed flush. "And that's cute." He continued, flirting was easier when you knew you could get what you want, I wasn't cut out for it. I wouldn't believe that he could actually be interested in me, clearly he was just the flirty type.

I glanced up after a moment to find him chowing down on his burger, it was disappearing at an alarming rate and I couldn't help but pose the question I had been wondering at for a while.

"You eat an awful lot of burgers?"

"Yeuh, m' a burger conosur." He grumbled through his last bite and I reeled in fake disgust.

"Ugh, Americans."

"Are the best!" He tacked on in a little sing song, his foot suddenly coming down to trap mine against the floor. I snorted.

"At eating burgers." I supplied, full on giggling when he caught my other foot, so we launched into a full on game of footsie.

Ooooooooooooo

He walked me home afterwards, the sun was just begging to set and it was getting chilly. At the first sign of shivers, Al had casually thrown his arm over my shoulder and the heat he radiated was enough to fight off the Autumn winds. Every time I looked up at him he'd shoot me the widest grin as he chattered enthusiastically, he was explaining American football and his love for it was clear. He walked me all the way up to my door, parting ways with a wink and a promise to come earlier the next morning. As I entered and went through the kitchen to get to the stairs papa called out as he cooked.

"How was practice cherie?"

"Amazing" I sang back "I'm going for a quick shower."

As I eased the bathroom door shut and my face finally began to relax I noticed with surprise how sore my cheeks were. Smiling so much was a nice change, I was already falling hard for my little burst of sunshine.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up earlier than my alarm that morning as my phone chimed loudly. I glared blearily at it, only choosing to scoop it up when to sounded again insistently. Grabbing my glasses I flipped it open with a grumble.

' **Unknown- Morning cutie'**

' **Unknown- Oh shit. Hope you were already awake :/'**

Hmm weird, an unknown number? Releasing a yawn as my fingers moving sluggishly typed a reply.

' **Me- Who is this? Think you have the wrong number.'** I chucked my phone aside, not expecting it to chime anytime soon, burrowing back under the sheets. The damn thing chimed almost instantly and I groaned, wanting nothing more than to snooze for that extra 20 minutes. I ignored it but then it chimed again, and then a third time. I conceded.

' **Unknown- '**

' **Unknown- Pfft did you go back to sleep?'**

' **Unknown- Mattie? :S'**

Ah. So they did known me. I swiped at the image and bolted upright with a smile when it finally loaded. On the screen was a close up of Alfred's face in dim lighting, hair wild and eyes crossed to pull a goofy expression. I quickly saved him to my contacts with the picture as his avatar before replying. It was cute that he'd somehow gotten my number, that he'd gone to that effort.

' **Me- Well you did wake me up :/'**

' **Me- How did you get my number?'**

' **Al- Stole it from your phone at hockey practice'**

' **Al- Sorry I'll make it up to you ;)'** I smiled shyly at that, tossing my phone aside to get ready for the day, giving me time to decide on a reply. Finding my way to the kitchen and setting myself up with a bowl of cereal before finally replying.

' **Me- Make it up to me by picking me up early today. Then we won't be late to class :)'**

' **Al- You're no fun.'** Was the only reply I got, but he did turn up earlier.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

The day passed by pretty uneventfully, we ate lunch together and he didn't need much convincing to go to his next class. He found me again like a magnet afterschool, arm slipping into its usual resting place over my shoulder. For once it wasn't raining and he seemed in higher spirits for it.

"Hey you wanna come over, help me with homework since I'm new and all?" He peered over to me, posing his question. Of course I wanted to, but I didn't think I was ready to meet a bunch of new people. I couldn't even begin to think what Alfred's family would be like.

"What about you're family?"

"No one will be home I promise, my dad will be out at work until late." He replied with a knowing smile. I swallowed dryly, we'd be alone then.

"Homework. Yep. Right, sounds good to me." I complied messily, clamping my mouth shut finally with a flush. His arm dropped, hiking his backpack up higher in an attempt to hide his amusement. His attention turned to the ground as he began kicking a pebble along.

"No one going to mind if I steal you away?" Always with that teasing edge, always making everything feel like a double meaning.

"N-No one." I choked.

He hooked my wrist and pulled me right suddenly, we'd arrived at his house, guess I hadn't been paying much attention.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

He'd dumped me in his room when we got inside, disappearing with the excuse of grabbing drinks. It was on the small side, furniture crammed together but cozy. There was a double sized bed -sheets American flag styled- crammed into the corner, desk adjacent to it with a small stereo and laptop on it. I sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed and stared ahead at the shelves of music, games and knick knacks. I wasn't going to be caught snooping.

He hopped back into the room and threw me a can of coke, pulling out the desk chair and straddling it backwards to face me.

"So what do you want to start with?" I questioned to break the silence, popping my can and taking an awkward sip.

"Huh?"

"Homework?"

"Oh, you didn't actually think I wanted to do homework did you?" He replied with an innocent grin. Frowning, I lowered my can to the floor and turned to him.

"I just wanted an excuse so we could hang out, so um. What do you wanna do dude?"

My mind swirled into the gutter a little at that. I cast my gaze around frantically, trying to find a response and my gaze again landed on his wall of shelves.

"We could watch a film?"

And that was how we both ended up, sprawled out on Al's bed watching one of the Captain America films that I hadn't yet seen.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been storming today in England and it was a great relief to finally dash into Alfred's house. He'd seemed confused and mildly concerned when I'd told him the storm's name was Doris, not accustomed with the idea of England naming storms.

I kicked my shoes off at the door and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, he'd gone to fetch towels and I was left shivering in the familiar room. He came back and threw two red towels to me and then watched, mystified, as I swirled one up onto my head like I had learnt from my papa.

"Dude, only chicks do that." He commented smugly, moving passed me to root in his drawers, finding some grey sweatpants and handing them over. I huffed and sat down on the edge of his bed, not caring that I was getting it wet. Watching from the corner of my eye as he shirked off his jacket and then pants, slipping into another pair of joggers and turning to face me.

"Strip. I'll put our clothes in the drying machine." He commanded, making gimme motions with his hands. I wiggled free of my wet hoodie and threw it in his expectant face. He caught it one handedly so I stuck my tongue out for good measure.

"That's all you're getting."

"Boo." He hummed, but scooped up his own clothes and disappeared out of the room again. I quickly hopped into the joggers - soft if not a little big and I had to roll the waistband over a few times- before following, sopping jeans in hand.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Alfred

I crouched down in front of the drying machine and popped the door, glancing up momentarily as Mattie padded in. He'd switched into the joggers I'd given him, they hung low on thin hips and gave teasing flashes of milky skin. My mind went blank and my hands went into autodrive, shoving my load into the machine.

He came up behind me, leaning softly against my back so he could reach passed me, put his pants in the machine and retrieve my jacket from it. He peered at me over my shoulder and held the thing up with a smug look.

"Tell me you weren't actually about to put your 'leather' jacket in there." Whoops. I chose to simply cock my head and smile dumbly, as if I didn't understand what the problem was. His laughter came as a hot puff of air against my face -making me involuntarily lean closer- and I managed to catch him mutter 'You're an absolute hazard.' as he straightened up.

As I had gotten to know Mathew I'd learnt to listen out for the quiet sarcasm. Often overlooked by people he had taken to watching and wryly commenting on everything and everyone around him, one of the many things I liked about the innocent looking blonde.

Back in my room he was sat cross legged in the centre of my bed, rubbing his hair dry. He dropped his towel when I plopped down next to him and I had to stifle a snort, his hair had turned into a literal cloud of tangled curls. He caught my gaze and frowned deeply, attempting to pat it flat and failing miserably.

"Yeah it does that when it gets wet, I know it looks dumb."

"You must secretly be part sheep" I snickered, reaching over to ruffle the mess. He batted my hand away halfheartedly, sighed and fell backward so that his head landed in my lap. He was blushing, as usual, and I allowed my gaze to roam. He was pale as fuck, like he'd never seen the sun so his blushes always stood out, but so did everything to me. The army of freckles smattering across the bridge of his nose, the pool of purple iris, framed by usually wavy golden locks. He was the definition of adorable.

I began swirling one of those ringlets around my finger and he opened his eyes to look at me. Those eyes looked somewhat troubled behind silver spectacles and I felt concern suddenly swirl up inside. Just as i was about to ask though, he glanced away and took a breath.

"So how come you didn't sit with me today at lunch?" Ahh, so that was why he'd been acting weird on the way home. Since I'd met him we had spent nearly every lunch together at school and he came over every evening, I couldn't spend enough time with him. Weekends were bordering on depressing, being the only time I didn't get to see the timid blonde. My dad had convinced me to try out English football -even though I was constantly being sent off for playing too rough- so I was busy on saturdays and Mattie had hockey on sundays.

"Ugh. Abi dragged me off to sit with her friends, like she literally gave me no choice and I didn't really want to upset her when I have to sit next to her in all my classes. Sorry." I explained quickly, I'd suggested once that we both went to sit with her but they'd both vehemently denied the idea.

"She likes you, it's pretty obvious." He stated casually, continuing when the only response he got from me was 'huh.'

"Maybe you should ask her out" My eyebrows shot up incredulously and his gaze was quick to dart away to stare at anything else in the room but me. Okay, I was thoroughly confused, had we not been flirting this whole time?

"The fuck would I do that? You know I'm gay… right?"

"O-Oh…"

"Oh?"

"Well… W-Well you never exactly said it in so many words and I wasn't just going to assume." He explained with the tiniest of shrugs. Wow. Ok.

I thought I'd been pretty clear this whole time that I was flirting, but apparently sweet little Matthew was shyer and a bit more oblivious than I'd thought. Clearly subtle flirting wasn't working so I'd just have to make it more obvious that I was interested so, eh, fuck it. And with that thought I leant down and kissed the idiot.

It was awkward as hell trying to bend that way, felt weird kissing someone upside down and then my glasses fell off and hooked around his neck. I was quick to pull back, clapping a hand over my face and growling into it.

"Shit sorry. " I'd been imagining this moment for weeks and that was certainly not how it was supposed to go. Come one man, you're supposed to be smoother than this.

I saw the blur of his shape as he sat up and quickly slid my glasses back into place so I could take in his reaction. It was cute of course, his hand was clamped over his mouth, eyes wide and I'd never seen his face so red There was a long, long silence, just when I was about to break it his phone beat me to it, filling the room with its blaring tune. I'd never seen him move so fast, shooting across the room to answer it and turning his back to me.

"Papa?" I heard him ask and with a sigh I lounged back on the bed to wait.

"No it's fine, I'm just down the road now anyway" A short pause and then. "Yeah I'll see you in five." He shut his phone with a soft click and then started to gather his things.

"Gotta go?" I asked, rolling up onto my elbow to see his head bobbed. "Tell your dad he has the worst fuckin' timing." I grouched but the bright smile he sent me as he left had my chest fluttering.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time I arrived home I was soaked again, now having to hold up my borrowed joggers that were heavy with rain. I trudged through into the kitchen -where I could hear my papa clattering about- leaving a trail of water along the way.

"I'm h-h-home." I chattered, waiting momentarily as Francis turned the dial on the radio to quieten it before turning to beam at me.

"Sorry cherie, I was going to pick you up from school considering the weather but I lost track of time." He explained apologetically, wiping flour covered hands against his apron. The kitchen looked as if a bomb had gone off, counters covered in flour and sticky puddles, littered with colorful packets. The counter behind my father was already filling up with undecorated cakes and cookies, steaming gently in the cool of the kitchen.

I had completely forgotten my promise to help him out, his bakery having received an unusually large order for a party happening this weekend.

"Yeah I uh, kinda forgot about tonight. Sorry."

"I can see that," He said with a soft smile, eyes appraising my outfit for a moment before turning back to his work. "I hope you are being safe."

I felt my face flush crimson in response to what he was hinting at and I was quick to stutter out my explanation.

"It's not like that," Although part of me wished it was. "I got wet in the rain and borrowed some clothes." He knew I had made a new friend, it being obvious when I started coming home late every night. He had been very happy that I was finally 'branching out' as he'd called it, always worrying that I was lonely when he wasn't around, he'd even baked me a cake to celebrate.

But then again that was my papa's answer for everything, bake a cake, they were great for celebrating with or as comfort food when feeling down. His culinary skills had rubbed off on me and now that I was older I was often roped into helping, not that I minded really.

"I'm just going to grab a quick shower and some dry clothes and then I'll be back." I finally said, turning his music back up as I scooted passed to reach the stairs.

When I arrived at the top I lent into the bathroom to flick the shower on so the water could warm, then ducking into my own room. My bag got ditched in the corner and mobile got thrown onto the bed. As soon as I let go of the waistband, the pants fell to the floor with a soft splat. Gross. I hung them up to dry and grabbed my fluffiest towel, shutting myself in the bathroom thereafter.

It wasn't until I was finally stood under the warm spray of the shower that I let out the long shaky breath I had been holding in since Alfred had kissed me. Wow, what a thought. Alfred Jones had kissed me… And then he had apologised. Did that mean he regretted it?

The thought hurt like a knife to the gut and I was quick to banish it from my mind. No, this was supposed to be a happy moment for me, I'd just gotten my first kiss and I wasn't about to let my anxiety ruin it. It hadn't been what I was expecting if I was honest with myself, the books I so loved to read always described a first kiss like fireworks, intense and passionate. But perhaps it was a bit unfair to judge, I'd been caught by surprise and it had only been a brief warm pressure, not really giving me time to react before he had pulled back.

Or maybe I was just some kind of freak that didn't like kissing? I shook my head to again dispel the negative thoughts, deciding to simply allow myself to smile and enjoy the heat of the shower.

OoooooooooooO

It was ten at night by the time we had finished and had a large collection of finely decorated cakes, I was left on cleanup whilst papa quickly whipped us up some omelets for dinner. After spending a shocking amount of time trying to scrub icing off the counters I ditched the now blue cloth into the sink and took a seat at the small pinewood table in the corner of the room. There was a stretch of silence while he flipped them onto plates before joining me at the table and placing one in front of me.

"So, do I get to know the name of this mystery friend yet?" Francis questioned, spearing a piece of omelet and popping it into his mouth. I shook my head in reply, busying myself with cutting my food into little squares. I knew if I told him anything about Alfred he'd go searching facebook or something, and for now I wanted to keep him to myself. So I changed the subject.

"Why don't we talk about your love life for a change? I saw some posters around town advertising a date night thing at the weatherspoons bar next month, maybe you should go?" I promoted, taking a bite of fluffy perfection and humming appreciatively. He made a sound in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes.

"Matthieu, you know I am too busy."

"You have been too busy for ten years now papa. You never know, you might meet someone nice. I want you to be happy." He smiled softly at that, leaving me to eat in silence while he went and washed his plate. By the time I was taking my last bite he had turned, leaning against the sink and watching me thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you tell me one thing about your friend, preferably his name, then I will go."

"Deal." I agreed quickly, before he could change his mind. I took my time getting up and placing my plate in the sink, giving me a moment to think.

"He kissed me today." I blurted, immediately bolting up the stairs straight after.

"Non non non. NON! You cannot drop a bombshell like that on me and then leave." He yelled after me but I was already at the top of the stairs and heading for my room.

"I will get you one of the posters tomorrow. Night papa." I called back, slamming my door straight after and falling onto my bed with a chuckle.

The pulsing flashes of my phone lit up the dim room every few seconds, alerting me that I had a text. It wasn't long before it grew too annoying to ignore and I rolled over to grab it, unlocking it with a flick of my thumb to find not one text, but several sent over the course of the night.

' **Al- Hope you got home safe'**

' **Al- Did you drown in the rain? :)'**

' **Al- Ugh my dad got home early and decided he wanted to cook D: Save me.'**

' **Al- Mattie?'**

' **Al- Maaaaaatie?'**

' **Al- Did I upset you?'**

' **Al- ): '**

' **Me- Sorry I was helping my paps decorating cakes all night. Was fun.'** Was the reply I sent his way, dropping my phone in favour of getting into my PJ's and slipping under the covers.

' **Al- You're alive! :D'** Lit up on my screen just as I was about to take my glasses off and go to sleep, assuming that's what he was already doing.

' **Me- :p why aren't you asleep?'**

' **Al- It's friday and I'm not a grandma'**

' **Al- Plus there's a whole lotta zombies that need killin' ;) wuu2?'**

I rolled my eyes even though he wasn't here to see it, even if it wasn't a friday I'd learnt Al had a penchant for staying up all night playing video game. On more than one occasion I'd been woken up by texts from him telling me about something 'awesome' that had happen in one of his games, it generally wasn't appreciated.

' **Me- I'm in bed'**

' **Al- Nice. What you wearing?'**

' **Me- Um pajamas?'**

' **Al- Boring. Wanna know what I'm wearing?'**

My phone buzzed again before I could reply to his strange question, this time it was an image I received and I was hesitant to open it. As if to build up the suspense it took forever to load after I finally clicked it, but boy was it worth the wait. He was sat at his desk, phone held arm's length away so he could get his whole torso into the shot and all he was wearing was a mischievous grin. My gaze wandered down from his winking gaze to sweep appreciatively over broad shoulders and then lower still, following the trail of hair down from his bellybutton to the where the photo cut off teasingly low. I realised I wasn't breathing and took a shallow gasp, god were those abbs? How long did he say he'd played football for? How could someone who ate burgers all day look like that, it was completely unfair. I'd always thought that I didn't really have a type but apparently I did, sunkissed American jock yes please. The image disappeared -much to my disappointment- to be replaced by Alfred's newest text.

' **Al- What are you up to now? ;)'** He had asked and I felt my face grow hot as I realised more than ten minutes had passed and I hadn't replied. God what must he be thinking.

' **Me- sleeping'** I really didn't know what else to put.

' **Al- Yeah surrre. Don't I get a pic in return?'**

' **Me- Goodnight Al'**

' **Al- Night x ;)'** I waited long enough to see his final reply before I threw my phone to the other end of the bed and huddled down under the sheets. But it wasn't long before my hand was snaking after my phone with frustrated sigh and I had changed my mind about sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

I had been knocking on the door for 10 minutes now, waiting for Mattie to answer so we could head to school. It wasn't like him to be late. When he finally opened the door I was surprised to find him wearing panda print PJ's, hair wild and eyes heavily lidded. Yummy I thought, but I was confused.

"What the fuck you doing here so early?"

"Hey! I thought you didn't swear?" I asked, surprised. He tended more to using the word 'heck' as his own personal curse. He was kinda a goodie two shoes but I supposed it was sweet and cute, not obnoxious like everyone else.

"I make an exception when I get woken up early." He deadpanned in reply. I checked my phone but no, it said 8:34am I was on time. I flipped it to show him and his frown deepened and he shook his head.

"That time is wrong, the clocks changed last night, daylight savings or some shit."

"I thought phones were supposed to do that automatically?" I asked, shooting the thing a mystified look, so it was actually 7:34am. Huh.

"Well apparently yours didn't get the memo." He span on his heel and walked back inside, leaving the door open behind him. It was my first time in his house and I slowed my pace to take it all in. There was lots of light colours and flowers on many surfaces and as expected, a collection of school photos on the back only noticeable difference in the more recent ones was him shooting up in height, but always keeping the same fair skin and soft features. I heard rather than saw him go up the stairs and followed quickly, the first door was the bathroom but the second was a dimly lit bedroom with a lump under the covers.

He'd just gotten back in bed, guess he was serious about not being a morning person. His room like the rest of the house was simple, a bed some cupboards and a little tv in the only personalization were the Hockey posters on the walls, namely the Toronto maple leafs, and his collection of fluffy blankets. I chuckled to myself at the ridiculousness of the situation and kicked off shoes and pants.

Once under the covers with him I shuffled closer and whispered.

"Mattie, hey pssst, I had coffee already." He ignored me so I buried my cold nose in the nape of his neck, for that I earnt a growl. He smelled great and was warm though, so worth it.

Time passed slowly in our warm cocoon as Matthew snoozed in my arms. It was one of the best mornings I'd ever had and it hadn't involved sex or fast food. So when his alarm started blaring and ruined it I wanted to murder the thing. He shot up and slapped it quiet with practiced speed, then froze. When he glanced over his shoulder shyly I shot him my million dollar grin, pushing up onto my elbows even though it was cold without the covers he'd taken with him.

"Morning…"  
"Hey, boy are you grumpy in the mornings." I pointed out cheerfully, pondering again how weird it had been to hear him swear. Kinda hot to if I thought about it.

He rolled his eyes and flipped me the bird making to get out of bed, before I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down that is. I wrapped him up in my arms and snuggled close before he could get away, he squirmed nonetheless.

"Al I need to get ready for school. And you don't have pants on!"

"I don't carry pajamas around with me ya know." I pointed out, leaning close to his ear to whisper. "Anyway I sleep in the nude." Then pull back to watch the panicked dilemma on his face as he tries not to be blatant in picturing that. I had gained some confidence, I'd kissed him on friday and now here he was letting me snuggle him, that had to be a good thing. So I had decided to ramp up the flirting.

I waited until he turned to look at me and then leant in slowly, with every inch his eyes widened more so. He had yet to put his glasses on and this close the were and even deeper purple, with soft golden lashes. Mesmerising. As soon as our noises brushed he was gone, wriggling free and dashing from the room.

"Wah?

"I gotta brush my teeth." he called back and I had to roll my eyes, cute. Instead of waiting I got up and dressed again, descending the stairs with a sigh. I rooted around in his kitchen long enough to find the ingredients to make us both coffee, not hard really. Shortly after I had seated myself and was taking my first sip of searing goodness, he shuffled in with his gaze firmly downcast, sporting some faded jeans and usual hoodie. Huh, maybe I had freaked him out a little?

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Matthew

When I came into kitchen there Alfred was, sat at my kitchen table in all his glory and sipping coffee from my favourite mug. I fixed my eyes to my bare feet and went into autopilot as I gather my cereal and take a seat across from him. He slides another coffee over to me and I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips, taking it in my hands and sipping.

It was instant regret as the hot liquid burned my mouth and I hurried for a spoonful of milk to try and sooth it. Alfred snorted from across the table at my antics but I didn't dare look up, Couldn't bring myself to. I just felt so incredibly hot and uncomfortable and embarrassed around him, I had no experience in any of this and I knew I was bound to make a huge fool of myself. Alfred was just too perfect. I sighed and started crunching cereal. He remained silent, if you didn't include his trademark obnoxious slurping of coffee. I ate quickly, very weary of the time and our need to get to school, shooting up to wash my dish.

As I picked up a towel to dry my bowl he came up behind me and my actions slowed, his arms wrapped around me and his chin came to rest on my shoulder, watching my actions. His thumbs were rubbing soothing circles against my hips, but his breath made the hairs on the back of my neck raise as he spoke softly.

"Hey Mattie, turn around?"

It takes me a moment to build my courage, I place the bowl down slowly and fold the dish towel up neatly, taking a long shuddering breath before finally turning. He doesn't move for a moment, choosing to just smile at me sweetly and I feel myself finally relax as I smile back. And then he leans in and kisses me.

It's different than last time, better than last time. His lips fit to mine with a simple perfection, and this time our glasses stay in place. My face feels as though it swimming in heat, a warm tingling starting at my lips. He pulls back after a moment, all too soon, but stays barely inches away I discovered as we both opened our eye. He breath feels cool compared to the heat radiating from my cheeks, as sky blue eyes searched mine. That unsure look works its way onto his face once again and I feel my heart melt. Could he really doubt that I wanted this too, I knew I was shy but still, wasn't it obvious? I didn't think, I just held my breath and squeezed my eyes closed, jerking forwards to meet him again.

He takes over thankfully, lips cupping around my lower and moving slowly against it. One of his hands moves up to gently cup my face, a warm steady presence that I leaned into. His mouth curls into a smile and a giggle slips free at how silly that feels. He cuts me off by wrapping an arm around my thigh and hoisting me up onto the counter, giggle turning into a squark as I grasp at his shoulders for balance, his grin turning wicked.

This time when he kisses me it was harder, needier. He leans upward to curl against me, tongue darting out to sweep along my lower lip. It is a surprising warmth that sends a jolt through me and I part my lips automatically. He tastes bitter, like coffee but delicious and anyway I liked coffee, my brain thinks dumbly. My head is swimming in a warm haze as his tongue moves against mine in practised motions. Somewhere in the back of my head I'm still terrified, I was definitely doing this wrong and maybe he'd laugh at me later but for now I was enjoying this too much. Kissing was better than I'd imagined, I'd actually always thought it looked kinda gross.

When he sucked on my lip lightly though a soft gasp escaped me and he was suddenly pulling me impossibly closer, breaking away slightly so that he could press kisses along my neck instead. Each one caused another little gasp and then he was biting instead, it tickled but in a different way, a way that made me want to curl my toes and lean in for more. When I finally moaned aloud he stopped, growling into my skin as he rested there momentarily, regaining control.

"Sorry, that was getting hot fast." He murmured. The morning sun was beating through the window against my back and searing the warm moment into my memory. As my lids peeled open his hair caught my gaze as it shone in the light like spun gold. And then my gaze drifted past it and caught sight of the clock. 9:04. Heck.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole week had passed way too quickly, a blur of tortuously long school days and evenings spent at Alfred's, curled up in his lap watching films and making out. And I'd never been happier.

Now it was Sunday and I had yet another day to wait before I'd get to see him again. He had barely texted me yesterday, too busy with football practice and we hadn't spoken today. I'd been a little too distracted to miss him though, a neighbouring towns hockey team had come to play against us. It had been a close game but we had managed to score last minute and steal the victory.

I was the first person back in the changing room, slumping down onto a bench with a sigh, completely exhausted. I sat there for a short moment, relishing in the feeling of a hard earned victory and the heavy ache of my muscles. But finally I struggled free of my helmet and dropped it by my feet, peeling my gloves off so I could dig my phone out of my bag and share my victory with my boyfriend. I couldn't help but smile as I thought the word, it still felt weird to me.

" **Me- Morning :) We won** x" As I hit send my knuckles catch my attention and a small wave of shame runs through me, they were slightly bruised as I had gotten into a fight. I wasn't a violent person usually, but during a game the tensions ran high and fights break out and even I wasn't immune. As the other skaters begin to file in I start pulling my skates off, doing the laces back up and placing them neatly under the bench. Everyone was in high spirits and the noise covered the first chime of my phone, but I caught the second and quickly scooped it up.

" **Al- I know ;) xxx"** The first message read and it took me a moment before I understood, he must have come to watch the game. Although I had told him I never wanted him to come and see me play -out of embarrassment- I was grinning like an idiot as I opened the second text.

" **Al- Meet you out front when ur ready?"** I snapped my phone shut immediately and hurried to change, frowning when I remembered I had picked my comfiest yet ugliest clothes and realised my hair was a sweaty mess. I was too eager to see Alfred to slow down though and I folded everything into my bag with quick precision, hiking it up onto my shoulder so I could finally leave. I nearly barreled straight into Gilbert as I pushed through the door, he had to grab my arm to steady me as the weight on my back teetered me dangerously backward.

"Woah Hey Mattie! Where you off to in such a hurry?" He asked, grinning widely as I backtracked to let him pass.

"Um… A friends meeting me outside." I said with my own sheepish grin but he had already switched to a frown.

"You're not coming to celebrate with us? We're gonna throw a huge party and it's halloween anyway so-" But I quickly shook my head with a quiet apology, eager to leave. He rolled his eyes dramatically and moved out of the way but not without snickering loudly.

"Oh mattie! You WOUND me!" Drawing more than a few laughs from people behind me but I simply ducked my head and scurried out.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Alfred

The parking lot was crowded with people as they streamed out of the ice rink, I stayed flat to the wall so to keep out of the way. I had wanted to invite Matthew over since my dad was going out drinking and so had decided to surprise him by coming to see him play. It had been an interesting experience, I had gotten to see a different side of him. He was clearly very skilled at the game and at one point had even gotten into a fight, something I had thought him incapable of. It had been terrifying, how they had just both suddenly thrown their gloves to the ground and gone for it. I found myself biting at my nails again just thinking about, jumping when the guy in question suddenly popped up in my field of vision.

He smiled anxiously, running a hand through damp hair before turning his shy gaze to stare at feet. He was sweaty, clad in a scruffy set of joggers and a faded t shirt with a snoozing panda on it, managing to both look incredibly sexy and ridiculous at the same time. God I just wanted to scoop him up and kiss him until he was a stuttering mess, but he was shy in public so I refrained myself. I realized I had just been staring when he looked back up and broke the silence.

"Um… You should of told me you were coming."

"Heh, so you could tell me not to? I don't think so mister." I retorted with a roll of my eye, pushing off the wall and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to guide him through the crowd. He blushed at the small contact and I had to look away as my chest fluttered pleasantly, he was too cute sometimes.

Once we finally got out of the parking lot and onto the surprisingly empty streets I dropped my arm in favour of stealing the heavy looking backpack from him, slinging it onto my shoulder.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag." He complained with a huff, attempting to swipe it back but I scooted out of reach easily enough.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here dude." I whined back and he quickly conceded, but I caught him pouting and so stuck my tongue out at him for good measure. We walked aimlessly for a moment before I remember I had a purpose.

"Oh right, So hey it's like halloween and my dad is going to a party at some bar… I think he said Wetherspoons. Anyway so-" He cut me off suddenly, to my slight annoyance, I had practiced this speech loads on the way here.

"Oh! I convinced my dad to go to that, it's like a speed dating partly heh." He explained, casting me a bemused look when I made vomiting motions.

"Great so as I was saying he's gonna get drunk and won't be home until tomorrow, by the way thanks for explaining why, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over. Well not just come over, like stay over." I was babbling -his fault for interrupting my speech- and when I looked over he looked kind blank.

"Umm…"

"Well I mean like, we could have a super movie night, like watch load of 'em. I've got popcorn and ice cream!" I declared, hoping to convince him.

"Um okay… At least let me go home first to shower I'm gross. And then I can make sure my papa's okay with it."

"Dweb." I said simply, sticking my tongue out when he looked over incredulously.

"Nerd." He shot back, staring a game that continued all the way back to his house.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

I was sprawled out on Mattie's bed, his dad hadn't been home so I had dodged meeting him yet again, having only been in his house twice now. Mat had shot him a text to tell him of his plans and then disappeared into the shower. I had been lounging about but as soon as I heard the shower shut off I hopped up, running to hide behind the door so I could scare him. After a few moments the door opened, a few seconds pass and then his head peeks around the door to glare at me.

"Aw man how did you know?!" I whined, scooting out and following him over to the cupboard.

"That is the fourth time you have done that to me." He deadpanned, and I half pouted in response, but I was a little preoccupied since he was only wearing a towel. He was rooting through it and picking clothes out, hunched over with embarrassment but I stepped closer nonetheless. When he huddled back against me subtly I wrapped arms around his waist, eyes roaming shamelessly.

The freckles I had noticed across his face were also patterned along his shoulders, standing out against pink skin, whether that being from a hot shower of my intense scrutiny. His face was even darker and it took all my effort not to chuckle, instead choosing to wiggle my nose against his playfully before I stole a kiss.

Five kisses later and I had him pressed lightly up against the cupboard, one hand tangled in his post shower curls and the other gripping at his bare hip. I had given him lots of practice over the past week and for once he took the lead, slipping his tongue into my mouth shyly. He had brushed his teeth again I noted with amusement as I taste the bite of mint, a cute habit now. He was still endearingly shy with how he kissed, a new experience for me and at this point I craved them. I sucked ligtly on the intruding tongue and he crooned softly. The noise shot through me and without thinking, my hand skimmed along the rim of the towel to reach down and squeeze the growing bulge.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air, scaring the absolute shit out of me to and I stumbled back a step.

"Um, right well I should go get dressed so we can go." He spluttered quickly, zipping from the room faster than I had ever seen him move and then I heard the bathroom door slam. Whoops. I flopped back onto his his bed, holding my breath as I counted to twenty in an attempt to cool off. Okay so maybe I had gotten a little carried away, he had just looked so hot out there one the ice I was more than a little bothered.

I couldn't look at him without blushing when he came back into the room. ME. Blushing! The only comfort was that he was worse as he scuttled around packing a bag, and then we set off to spend the night at mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanna quickly say this chapter is dedicated to my lovely canadian anon. I love your sweet reviews, they always make me smile and your last one really motivated me with this chapter xx . All the comment I receive from you guys are great and I love you all xxx

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

When we get to Alfred's house his dad has already left, we find money on the counter and order pizza. Whilst waiting for it to arrive Al had thrown on our first film of the night and now we were sat together on the couch, stiff as boards and staring straight ahead.

I wasn't even paying attention, couldn't concentrate on anything but the electricity in the small space between us. I felt like I had drank ten cups of coffee and would jitter right off the couch… Or right into his lap. I was in such a tizzy that when he suddenly jumped up, I yelped softly in fright. He shot me an apologetic look as he zips out of the room.

As soon as he's out of sight I slump, finally relaxing into the couch with a sigh. Okay, so to evaluate the situation. I was now going to be spending the night at Alfred's and I was already a nervous wreck. How was I supposed to chill out and watch films with him all night after I had freaked out earlier… So embarrassing.

It had just shocked me, we had been dating for what, A week? I hadn't expected anything like that to happen so soon, but then again we were talking about Alfred, he just kinda went after what he wanted.

I take a few deep breaths and reorganise my hair, which was thankfully straightening out again after its wash, before he reappears. He places an open beer bottle on the table in front of me as he goes past, as he sits I shoot him an incredulous look and he winks, taking a long sip of his own.

"Are you insane? Won't your dad notice that they're missing?" I exclaim, frowning deeply when he simply rolls his eyes and takes another long swig.

"I can handle my dad. And anyway I don't care, I want tonight to be fun and your making me nervous."

"Were not even 18…" I say halfheartedly, scooping the bottle up so I could squint at the label.

"So? No one's gonna know and you know you're safe with me Mattie. But whatever, no pressure babe." He concedes, slumping back into the couch and tipping his bottle back, switching his gaze back to the film. He was right of course, but my reason was more that alcohol made people do stupid things, and did I want to do stupid things? Yes and no. I mean who wouldn't? But I was also afraid, it was obvious he had ' _experience'_ and I didn't want to look like an idiot. Wasn't alcohol often called liquid courage though? And with that thought I made my decision, concluding that Alfred really was a bad influence as I took a tentative sip.

It tastes watery and kind of bitter and my face scrunches up automatically. I hear Alfred chuckle and I find him looking at me. He shoots me his cheekiest grin as he scoots over, dragging me along with him as he gets comfy on the couch.

"I have decided we are cuddling now." He declares cheerfully -as if I didn't get the memo- and I fit around him awkwardly, trying not to spill my beer.

I try my best to pay attention to the film as we wait, but I'm hyper aware of every part of him that is touching me and every breath on my neck sends a shiver down my spine. When the pizza finally arrives and we are forced to sit up and eat I was kinda thankful.

OooooooooooO

We devour the food in record time, snuggling up on the couch as we bomb through films and progressively become tipsier. At the start of each film Al retrieves more beers and so had now drank three, where I was lagging on my second. Even so my head swam pleasantly, body warm and relaxed if not a little queasy. I could tell that Al felt it to as his smiles had that wicked edge to them I loved so much and his gestures had become wild. The current film apparently wasn't interesting enough to hold Alfreds attention and he had wrangled me into a game of truth or dare that was pretty one sided. I repositioned myself against his side and took the last small sip of my drink before placing it down on the table. Alfred gasped suddenly and grabbed my hands, bringing them up close to his face for examination.

"Aw baby, you bruised all your knuckles."

"It's fine they don't hurt that bad. Sorry by the way, I swear I don't get in fights often.-" I rambled, but cut off quickly when he started peppering kissing along my fingers.

"Are you sure they'll heal? I love your hand."

"Why?"

"They're so small and thin and like… What's the word I'm looking for? Dainty."

"Shut up man." I grouch, withdrawing my hand from his grasp much to his dismay.

"It's a compliment. Your hands are my favorite thing about you." He insists and I can't help the betraying warm flutter in my chest. When I don't say anything he continues on with his dumb game. "Whatever, hey truth or dare?"

"Truth" I deadpan for the fourth time this night and he winks.

"Expected, what's your favourite thing about me?"

"Your nose." I answered without even having to think, blushing slightly as an afterthought. He reared back to look at me, mouth slightly agape in mock horror.

"Your joking? That's like my worst feature, I hate it."

"Yeah well tough, I think it's cute." And it was true, I had adored it since we had met. It was the only thing that wasn't perfect about him, crooked to the extreme it had to have been broken at some point, and it was the most endearing thing ever. As was the slight pink tint currently gracing his cheeks.

"Nope. I do not accept this. Pick something else this instant." He tries to insist but I shake my head and giggle.

"You asked for the truth~" Instead of reacting like I had expected, he leans back into the couch with a smirk, scooping up his beer to take a slow sip before finally uttering.

"Yeah I asked for truth cos you're too pussy to go dare."

"No I'm not!" I immediately argue and his smirk widens impossibly, he had me.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare…" I mumble, steeling myself for what could potentially a very bad dare. His ruthless smile softens at the last second though and he pats his lap lightly.

"Come here and gimme a kiss babe." I swipe his beer and steal a sip -needing the extra confidence- before placing it on the table and scooting awkwardly into his lap.

He simpers up at me, wrapping arms securely around my waist to pull me closer, connecting our lips without a moment's pause. His kisses are different whilst drunk, not holding back at all as he explores my mouth and nips at my lips until they are sore. I thread my hands into soft locks and tug, pressing flush against him as fingers leave a shiver inducing trail up my spine. I pull back finally to catch a breath and he groans aloud, head flopping back to hit the arm of the sofa.

"God Mattie, You kill me." Perhaps it's the way he's looking at me with clouded half closed eyes, or the pool of alcohol hot in my stomach, but I felt daring.

"Hey Alfie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says instantly, an excited gleam entering his eye. I didn't really think this far ahead I realise and panic, blurting the first words that come to mind before I can lose my nerve.

"Touch me."

I immediately cringe, god could I not have said something sexier? I feel my face catch on fire and I immediately try to squirm away, wanting to at the very least run from the room if not the house to. His arms are already around me though and suddenly the world is blur as he flips our positions.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Alfred

Mattie squeaks as his back hits the couch, flushing wildly as I come to hover over him. He immediately backtracks, waving his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't being serious, you really don't have to. "

"I want to." Is all I say and it is one-hundred percent the truth, all I wanted was to make him feel good. I lean down to kiss him again before he can argue and I feel him melt against me.

I make my intention very clear as I drag a hand slowly down his chest, slipping it into his jeans. His breath hitches and his eyes squeeze closed as I stroke awkwardly in the tight space. My hand begins to cramp almost immediately and I'm quick to lose patience. When I break the kiss his lips chase after mine, I can't help but chuckle as I make quick work of his jeans.

He doesn't open his eyes as I pull him out and so I don't feel any shame in glancing down. There is a trail of soft looking golden fuzz that leads all the way down and I follow it with a finger, relishing in the faint buck of his hips.

When I wrap a hand around him and start to pump with slow twists of my wrist, drawing soft whimpers from him. But it isn't enough, I want to hear him moan.

I make a drunken split second decisions and suddenly I'm settling down between his legs, swirling him into my mouth.

His eyes shoot open but they're unfocused and heavily lidded as he finally rewards me with a moan. I feel my jeans tighten uncomfortably but I try my best to ignore it, working at turning him into a quivering mess beneath me. I relish in every gasp I achieve with every flick of my tongue, using every trick I know. I'm not surprised that he doesn't last long, letting out a startled moan and tugging at my hair suddenly, shuddering into an orgasam when i don't pull back.

I try my best not to scrunch my nose up at the sharp taste but when he catches my gaze he winces and blushes and interesting shade. I wink regardless and grab an empty bottle to spit in, cracking my aching jaw before collapsing on top of him.

"God… You're amazing." He sighs happily and I burry my face against his stomach to hide my grin. I find more freckles, spotted sparingly along his hips and I get the urge to kiss them, so I do. It must tickle because he lets out a wispy laugh and squirms half heartedly. We lay like that for a while, his stomach is soft and warm and I decided it is the perfect pillow. The film ends at some point and when the title screen music eventually gets too annoying to ignore I sit up.

"Wanna go to bed babe?" I question but he has already fallen asleep. His face is soft and open but scrunches up with I remove his glasses and press a kiss to his forehead. I try my best not to disturb him anymore as I scoop him up and take him to bed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Francis

When I wake up I instantly become aware of the hammering sensation inside my head, immediately I regret the amount of wine I had consumed the night before. I peel dry lids open and am immediately assaulted with sunlight, streaming in through cheap hotel curtains. I groan and go to move but find myself pinned by the sleeping form on top of me. Oh. For one long moment I draw a blank and then the events of the night before come rushing back in a strange tumble of emotions. For a moment I feel as though I can't breath, as pure happiness courses through me.

I nuzzle my nose into familiar straw coloured hair and take a breath and my heart clenches painfully, he smells different. I have to scold myself because of course he does, it had been ten years since I had seen him. Ten long lonely years. It was like fate was playing some cruel joke.

After all these years I finally build up the courage to start dating again and go to a bar par the request of my darling son. I sit in the corner for a while alone, I'm out of practice and nervous for once in my life and so start knocking back glasses of wine. I finally make a move to mingle, walking up to the bar to chat to a woman I had been eyeing up. I glance across the bar and lo and behold there he is. Arthur Kirkland. Love of my life and the man who broke my heart. It feels like a dream as I wade through the crowds to reach him, had I finally gone mad? My heart sings as I get close enough to hear that sweet accent, he is rambling on to a stranger, and I quickly recognise the slur to his words. He of course would be drinking heavily to at an event like this, I forget that he is actually quite a shy person. When I come to a halt next to him and finally catch his attention it's like the world stops. He turns to me and I finally get to see those perfect green eyes that I had longed for, and what I see in them is happiness.

The rest of the night had passed in somewhat of a blur, Arthur had promised that we could talk properly about everything but not while he is drunk. We exchange numbers as he explains he's just moved into town and I find to my great pleasure that he lives at the end of my road. I buy him a drink and then another and then- You get the idea. We had both ended up very drunk, very emotional and very much in a hotel. Each and every one of my muscles hummed in appreciation and I never wanted to move. I wanted to pretend for just ten minutes that everything would be okay now but I knew it wasn't true. He'd wake up, regret everything and then disappear for another ten years. I couldn't hold it back. A violent sob shakes through me and my bed partner jostles awake. When I catch sight of the startled look on his face I bury my own in a pillow, struggling to even catch my breath. To my utter bewilderment arms wrap tight around, cradling me against him and his lilting accent fills the air with soothing words.

"Shhh love… Oh, I'm so so sorry Francis… Please stop crying love, I promise I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
